


Husband Drama

by Kelmikiti



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Childishness, Forgetfulness, M/M, Merlin is a shameless asshat, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelmikiti/pseuds/Kelmikiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry forgets something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Christmas gift to my friend, Siiri!

The alarm clock woke them both up that morning. It was rare for them to get to sleep until the clock actually rang; usually they got an emergency call about one thing or another. Such was the life of two Kingsman agents. Harry got out of bed faster, pulling on a pair of slacks and heading down to the kitchen. Eggsy rolled into the kitchen, in full suit after a while.  
“Morning”, Harry said, trying to catch a kiss from his young husband. Eggsy dodged him easily and made his way to the cupboard.  
“Mornin’”, Eggsy muttered as he grabbed a takeaway mug of coffee and promptly left, presumably to their office. Harry watched after him in silent shock.

When he got to the Kingsman tailors, Eggsy was already on mission with Roxy. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed when he heard, Eggsy had begged Merlin to put him on this mission instead of working the shop with Harry. Harry had the unfortunate turn of tending to the tailoring side of their business that day, and apparently he was doing it alone. Harry had the live feed from Eggsy’s glasses playing on the mirror in the shop, normal to the naked eye, but with the glasses he could watch what was happening all the time. It was a routine check, Roxy and Eggsy were pretending to be interested in buying a mansion that had said to contain sensitive documents from the Second World War hidden inside.

 

Closing up the shop for a small lunch break, Harry went to see Merlin.  
“Eggsy’s been very distant with me today, I wonder what’s wrong, I didn’t even get a morning kiss”, Harry said, huffing. Merlin looked up from his work and sighed.  
“You really don’t know?” Merlin asked, fighting a small smile.  
“Was it something I did?” Harry cocked his head to the side. The smile had now risen onto his face and was growing ever more mirthful.  
“Perhaps something you didn’t do”, Merlin grinned, “Oh this is going to be good…”

 

“Well done on your mission Lancelot, Galahad”, Harry commended as the pair shuffled into the shop. He was making some adjustments to a torn bespoke suit, for the real tailor to fix when he got in the next day. They were taught the basics of tailoring but to keep the customers happy, they still had the professionals do the real work. Harry liked working the shop, it gave him a vantage point to seeing agents roll in and head out.  
“Fanks”, Eggsy said, then turning to Roxy, “Hey, Rox-a-lot, what you doin’ tonight?”Roxy’s eyes flit over to Harry for a second then returning.  
“Nothing, just me and Ser Fluff watching telly”, Roxy answered, “I thought you had plan-“  
“I’ll join ya”, Eggsy announced and then went further in, to no doubt find Merlin for debriefing. Roxy shot Harry an apologetic smile.

 

“Merlin please, what did I do wrong?” Harry was begging now. Eggsy hadn’t even glanced his way after debriefing. He had just walked out laughing, what sounded like a fake laugh, with Roxy. Something was wrong and everyone were taking a piss on Harry’s account. Harry needed to fix this though.

“I didn’t miss his birthday did I?” Harry had a sudden moment of horror, until he realized it had passed not two months ago, “No that’s not it.”  
“No, but you’re on the right track”, Merlin said, “Look, Arthur, I don’t have time to play marriage counselor, Pellinor and Owain are in a delicate situation.”  
“Right, right”, Harry said, backing off, “I’ll ask Lancelot.”  


“What is it Arthur? Is there a mission?” Roxy promptly answered the phone.  
“Stand down, nothing’s the matter, not really”, Harry said, “Well in a manner, but Kingsman doesn’t need you right now. It’s a personal matter… Say, is Eggsy with you?”  
“Yep”, Roxy said, clearly relaxed, “What’s it you want?”  
“Why’s Eggsy cross with me?” Harry asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.  
“He’s asked me not to tell you.”  
“But he’s clearly upset! I love him, I just want to know what I can do to make it right.”  
“Precisely, think a year back to this day, you daft moron, er Sir”, Roxy said, and with a click she was gone. Harry furrowed his eyes as he sat down in his office.

 

It took him a whole hour to realize what it was.  
It was their bleeding wedding anniversary, and he’d gone and fucked it up. Suddenly memories of their wedding night re-emerged from the corners of his brain. He remembered promising a breakfast in bed and roses for every anniversary to come. He had promised to take Eggsy out for a fancy dinner, and he’d promised love and pampering. And he’d gone and forgotten all about it. Getting up from his chair he took the stairs three at a time, changed into his finest suit and checked that he looked fine.

 On the way to Roxy’s house, he stopped by the jewelers, flower shop and was finishing up making reservations on the phone as he rang the doorbell. Two dogs started yapping inside and Roxy opened the door cautiously.  
“You got it didn’t you”, Roxy smiled, taking the sight in. Harry was in his best suit, with the biggest, most ridiculous bush of red roses, and a gift box, containing a new pair of cuff links, from Tiffany’s, “Eggsy, it’s for you.”  
Eggsy walked slowly to the door, looking up from the ground and he stopped right on his tracks.  
“Eggsy, I’m so sorry I forgot, I’ve come to take you out as an apology”, Harry said, stepping inside and straight into Eggsy’s space.  
“You wot?” Eggsy said, dumbfounded.  
“Let me take you to dinner”, Harry said, “I’m sorry breakfast didn’t happen, but we can have the rest of it. Happy Anniversary.”  
“I fucking love you”, Eggsy said, a smile brighter than the sun lighting his face as he reached up to kiss Harry.

They left the roses and  JB with Roxy as they headed out.

 

“Those roses were really fucking excessive”, Eggsy giggled, one too many martini’s downed, as they made their way home from the restaurant, “I had an amazing date, I’m sorry I was a child about it in the morning, we lost all that time…”  
“Don’t you worry, I’m not halfway done with you yet. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a Merry Hartwin Christmas everyone!


End file.
